Little Love Drabbles: Max and Fang
by fnickforever
Summary: A collection of romance drabbles about Max and Fang. Rated T for slight language.


_**iPod Challenge:**_  
><em><strong>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<strong>_  
><em><strong>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.**_  
><em><strong>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!<strong>_  
><em><strong>4. Do ten of these and then post them.<strong>_

Max and Fang

_1. Last Christmas - Glee Cast  
><em>  
>Max looked out the window, clutching the locket tied around her neck. The wind howled and snow fell from the sky in chunks. The hot chocolate wasn't helping, neither was listening to the Glee Cast rock out. She sighed and turned away from the window. Her glance caught a photo frame standing alone on her bedside table.<p>

Memories of the past month filled her mind and she smiled sadly. Fang and her looked so happy. The sparkle in his eye looking at her in that photo made her stomach feel sick.

_2. Story of Us - Taylor Swift  
><em>  
>Max took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. Inside, everyone was talking animatedly with the person next to them. Except for one. The tall, dark, and handsome one in the corner seat. Of course, he had to pick the seat next to the only other empty seat in the classroom. Because that's not awkward.<p>

Fang looked around the room, desperate to find a streak of blonde hair. He made sure to pick a seat next to the only other empty seat in the classroom. He wanted to talk to her. These past few days made him realize why he needed her to be there. Of course, she didn't know that.

And then, the doorknob turned. And there she was.

He was determined to fix this mess. His mess. And I hoped she felt the same.

_3. Rocketeer - Far East Movement_

Fang looked at his best friend as she did the same. They grinned at each other, taking their positions.

"Ready?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"When you are."

With that, they sprinted across, leaped off the cliff, and unfurled their wings. They pushed up and down to stay airborne. Fang held out his hand and Max gladly took it, intertwining her fingers with his.

_4. Marry You - Bruno Mars  
><em>  
>Max stared at her reflection in the mirror, twirling around to see if her dress was perfect.<p>"Great. From living in a dog crate, I've managed to become a freaking girl," she muttered to herself, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her hair.<p>

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," a low voice called out from behind. She whipped her hair around to see a dark figure looming by the door.

"FANG! GET OUT OF HERE!" she yelled, pushing her best friend out the door.

He smirked, shoving his hands in his pocket. "Why should I?"

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress!"

_5. Silly Love Songs - Glee Cast  
><em>  
>The doorbell rang from the distance, making Max groan loudly. She turned off the TV, threw the remote back on the couch, and strode to the door. She opened the door and her eyes widened.<p>

And there was Fang, clad in a tuxedo, a bouquet of roses settled on the ground by his feet and his hands grasping an acoustic guitar. She huffed and tried to slam her door close again but Fang's foot prevented her from doing so.

"No Max, wait," he pleaded. Max sighed and opened the door a little bit.

"What do you want? Have you come to stomp on my heart again?" she asked.

"No, I've come to woo you again with a silly love song," he explained with a smirk.

_6. You Found Me - The Fray  
><em>  
>Max's body ached. Her whole body ached. And here she was, on the verge of death, in some random alley in the middle of a storm. Of all the stupid things you've done, this is probably the stupidest, she thought. Her body cringed from the cold and pain. She wished to die soon, she didn't want to suffer, nor did she want to shiver anymore. She wanted peace.<p>

She started to drift off when a dark figure started running towards her. Without thinking the mysterious man brought his arms under her and picked Max up bridal-style. He thought how lucky this girl was for him being there when he gasped at his recognition of the girl while frantically running to the hospital.

"Oh, crap," Fang choked out, fighting back tears. Max, what did you do this time?"

_7. Rolling In The Deep - Adele  
><em>  
>I gasped, breathing raggedly and collapsed on my bed curled up in the ball. The apartment was a mess. I was a mess. Who knew one guy could this to me? One guy can make me feel so happy and destroy that just as quickly. More tears streamed down my face. My eyes were already puffy and my hair was completely sticking out in all different directions.<p>"How could you do this to me, Fang?" I whispered softly to myself. "How?"<p>

"I'm really sorry, Max," Fang whispered softly as the plane started to rise.

_8. 7 Things - Miley Cyrus  
><em>  
>And there I was completely pathetic, feeling my manliness being ripped out of me by the second. Yes, here I was, outside the door of the one and only person that could ever get me to do this. I mentally sighed at how sad this image was, and sighed even more at the fact that I sank to my knees and stared at her with pleading my eyes.<p>"I'm so, so sorry, Max," I said. "Please take me back."<p>

She looked at me, her eyes narrowed. Then her expression softened as she sank to her knees as well. Still staring at me, she threw her arms around me and squeezed me tightly.

I was so shocked for a second, and went along with, wrapping my arms in a tight embrace around her as well.

I was home.

_9. Halfway Gone - Lifehouse  
><em>  
>Her eyes searched mine for an answer. "Fang? Fang, what's wrong?"<p>

I pushed her away gently and made my way to sit on the couch, dropping my head in my hands. "I-I'm leaving," I managed to whisper. "I can't stay any longer."

Silence filled the room. I was to afraid to look at her face, worried to see tears or an expression of hurt. Instead, I kept my head down and took great interest in my shoes.

And then I heard it. "Get the hell out, Fang."

_10. Today Was A Fairytale - Taylor Swift  
><em>  
>"Okay, open your eyes," Fang said, dropping his hands that were just covering Max's eyes. She gasped.<p>

Lights were strewn on the branches, making the illusions of a bright, starry sky. Near the stream, a picnic blanket was spread on the grass, being held down by a woven basket, no doubt filled with food Fang made himself.

"D-do you like it?" Fang asked, a little nervously. He wrapped his arms around Max's waist from behind. Max leaned back, stood on her toes, and kissed Fang on the cheek. She grinned.

"It's perfect. You're perfect," she said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll be happy to say that I proudly did this with no cheating whatsoever. You should still subscribe to this story! There's large possibility I will update again because this is a really fun writing excercise. So I hope you like it and I wish you guys read my other stories! Thanks!<strong>_

**_-Fnickforever. _**


End file.
